gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Make You Feel My Love
Make You Feel My Love, en español Hacerte sentir mi amor, es una canción que es presentada en el episodio The Quarterback. Fue interpretada por Rachel Berry, y la versión original le pertenece a Bob Dylan. Contexto de la canción Rachel finalmente regresa a McKinley, conmocionada e increíblemente acongojada por la muerte de Finn. Ella dice que Make You Feel My Love es dedicada a Finn porque ambos solían cantar esa canción mientras conducían juntos. Durante la sentida interpretación, las lágrimas de Rachel caen mientras el resto del grupo en el salón del coro también llora. Rachel termina la presentación, respirando con dificultad, mientras recuerda y se lamenta por Finn. Letra thumb|180pxWhen the rain is blowing in your face And the whole world is on your case I could offer you a warm embrace To make you feel my love When the evening shadows and the stars appear And there is no one there to dry your tears I could hold you for a million years To make you feel my love I know you haven't made your mind up yet But I would never do you wrong I've known it from the moment that we met No doubt in my mind where you belong I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue And I'd go crawling down the avenue No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do To make you feel my love The storms are raging on the rolling sea And on the highway of regret The winds of change are blowing wild and free You ain't seen nothing like me yet I could make you happy, make your dreams come true Nothing that I wouldn't do Go to the ends of the Earth for you To make you feel my love To make you feel my love Curiosidades *Lea Michele y Darren Criss cantaron esta canción como un dueto en Taste for a Cure, en 2012. *Jenna Ushkowitz, también cantó esta canción en el evento American Ambassador's Residence ''en París, en 2011 *Lea Michele fue quien eligió cantar esta canción ya que quería hacer algo muy personal. Fuente *Durante el transcurso de la canción, se puede escuchar a Lea Michele intentando no romper en llanto. *Rachel dedica esta canción a Finn. Menciona que fue la primera canción que cantaron mientras conducían juntos. *Es la segunda canción que se dice que es cantada en un auto por una pareja pero no es vista, siendo la primera ''Perfect. *Es la primera vez que Rachel canta en el salón de coro frente a New Directions desde que cantó You Get What You Give en Goodbye. *Junto con Seasons Of Love, ya tiene un millón de reproducciones en YouTube. *Esta canción entró a la lista Hot 100 del Billboard (en el puesto número 86) en su primera semana. *La cancion en la actualidad ya supero la barrera de los siete millones de reproducciones Galería cry season.png love.png Make You Feel My Love.png make you.png make.png Rachel 5x03.png rachel cry.png the Quarterback rachel.png klaine 5x03.png sam santana 5x03.png Make You Feel My Love.jpg 1.jpg Make You Feel My Love.jpg 2.jpg Make You Feel My Love.jpg 3.jpg Make You Feel My Love.jpg 4.jpg Make You Feel My Love.jpg 5.jpg Make You Feel My Love.jpg 7.jpg Make You Feel My Love.jpg 6.jpg Make You Feel My Love.jpg 8.jpg Make You Feel My Love.jpg 9.jpg Make You Feel My Love.jpg 10.jpg Videos thumb|right|300px|Rachel's Version Glee Cast thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px|Adele-Make You Feel My Love thumb|left|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones para Finn Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Quarterback Categoría:The Quarterback (EP)